People Care About You, Chat
by Fiddler in the Woods
Summary: As soon as Adrien stepped into the class, he looked to the board. CHAT NOIR: POSSIBLE VILLAIN? WHY OR WHY NOT? Adrien paled. (ONE-SHOT)


**Hello!**

**So, after like a year or so (two years) of hiatus—I am back into **_**Miraculous Ladybug**_**! And I wanted to write a story for the show, so here we are.**

**This was inspired by 'Teaspoon' by Lollipop1141. **

**I don't own **_**Miraculous Ladybug.**_

**Enjoy!**

There was no doubt in _anyone's _mind that Ladybug was a hero. She saved them repeatedly, never falling under Hawkmoth's—or the Akumatised victims'—control. Whenever you saw her red and black spandex join a scene, you _knew _that you would be saved.

Ladybug was a hero. The protector of Paris. Friend to the people.

The best partner Chat Noir could ever work with.

Literally, she was the Yang to his Yin—the creation to his destruction—the ladybug to his black cat.

Chat Noir totally loved her.

Unlike when others said they loved her, he _loved _her—not just because of her superpowers, but because of who she was. She was kind, compassionate, and thoughtful—but she was also courageous, sarcastic, and, totally, _human_.

He had the special privilege of seeing Ladybug at her worse.

When a plan failed, and she needed to think of something new.

When hostages were taken, and threatened.

When destruction roamed their city.

When the _only _option was the give up their Miraculous.

Chat Noir had been with her through it all. He had seen both sides of her—the heroic, indestructible superhero, and the terrified, mortal girl.

He had seen her terrified to fight Stoneheart, but then saunter up to Hawkmoth himself.

He had seen her push away her fears to ensure the safety of the Parisians.

Everything he saw her do made his love grow, and his own self-hate blossom.

Ladybug was the epitome of creation, she fixed what he destroyed with his Cataclysm, what the Akumas destroyed.

She was necessary for the success of a mission.

Chat Noir was the epitome of destruction, being able to destroy anything and _anyone._

It didn't matter if he sacrificed himself for her, for he was expandable. She wasn't.

On multiple occasions, Ladybug had defeated an Akuma without Chat Noir.

It would be impossible for Chat Noir to defeat an Akuma without Ladybug.

Although he didn't keep count, Chat Noir was pretty sure he was more of a hinderance than an assist during battle.

Never mind the fact that some people had doubts about him. Ladybug was good, she healed and fixed. All he did was destroy and make lame puns. He had been effected by the Akumas more times than a superhero should, always ending up fighting Ladybug. Some people doubted his loyalties.

For, what use is a superhero who always ended up fighting their partner?

What good was a _partner _if they always turned on each other?

Chat Noir was one bad move from being a supervillain.

And all of Paris knew it.

* * *

Adrien Agreste was the _last _person someone would think would be one step away from being a villain.

He was kind, caring, and compassionate—not to mention handsome.

If Prince Charming was alive, his name would be Adrien Agreste.

Well, according to his fangirls, that was.

Although he never thought about it, his life was the perfect set up for a villain:

His mom left him.

His father neglected him.

His crush didn't love him.

For most of his life, his only friend was Chloé.

Up until he started going to school, he was the isolated, lonely, rich kid.

It seemed that the only adult who _actually _cared for him was his silent bodyguard.

He never had any free time—always on a strict schedule.

And His powers were _literally _destruction.

But Adrien _wasn't _a villain. He didn't have it in his heart to be one—caring too much about others, and about saving people.

Instead, he begun to move on from his mother.

He found people who cared for him.

Instead of forcing Ladybug to love him, he respected her wishes.

Going to school allowed him to meet new people, and to grow his friend circle.

He used his money to buy camembert to keep Plagg happy—though the cheese was terrible. He used his money for his friends instead of for himself.

Although he had a strict schedule, he worked to prove that he could have free time.

He only destroyed what was harming other people.

Plagg had had many owners through his long life, each one was different and unique. Many times, they ended up as the villain—as one did with destruction-based powers. Many times, he was trapped with them because they didn't trust him—

_Master_ _Fu _didn't even trust him.

But Adrien allowed him to go out. He allowed him to have his space, and to live how he wanted. Although Plagg was the God of Destruction, Adrien trusted that he wouldn't use his powers without a _really _good reason.

It felt nice, having an owner who wouldn't use his powers to hurt others.

Plagg knew that Adrien was good, Ladybug knew that Adrien was good—Adrien believed he was good.

Yet Paris still didn't know where his loyalties truly laid.

* * *

Although Chat Noir was the one with the actual claws, Ladybug could scratch.

She endured many things in her life (bullying from Chloé, injuries from Akuma battles, having to fight Chat, exams, Lila) but there was _one _thing she wouldn't let thrive.

No one was allowed to insult her partner.

* * *

It was after a long Akuma battle. They had finally managed to devilise the Akuma, allowing the white butterfly to escape, after a three-hour long battle consisting of two Cataclysms, four close-calls, a Lucky Charm (a plate), a bluff, five times Chat nearly lost his baton, three times Ladybug nearly lost her yo-yo, Chat getting mind controlled again, and a partridge in a pear tree.

But, as the swarm of magical ladybugs fixed the destroyed Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, and the Arc de Triomphe, the two heroes could finally rest.

Staring up at the blue sky, Chat blinked at Ladybug's outstretched hand. Sighing, he grabbed it and she pulled him to his feet. His mind was groggy from the recent lack of control. Shaking his head, he gained control over his body.

"Mind controlled, again?" Chat stretched, accepting his baton from Ladybug.

"Only for five minutes," Ladybug assured before they fist bumped.

Scanning the front of the Louvre, Chat mused, "Should start a Mind Controlled Anonymous. Or… Ranonymous."

"MCR. Really?"

"_Paw_sitively, milady."

She pushed his nose away as he smirked at her. "You are the _worse."_

"You may think it's my personality, but I think it's your _cat_attitude, bugaboo."

"What have I said about—"

A swarm of reporters pounced at the two. "Ladybug! Ladybug! Do you have a moment? We just want to ask you a few questions!"

Chat Noir stepped back as the reporters swarmed Ladybug, knowing that she could get away if she wanted. He could see that she still had all five of her spots on her earrings, she wasn't in a hurry. Neither was he, as he still had the entire paw print on his ring.

Watching the group, he smirked. Alya was standing near the front of the crowd, and Ladybug was actually answering a few of her questions—although that may have been because she was the only one Ladybug could hear over the commotion. A few of the people trapped inside the Louvre quickly left, including Nathaniel, Marc, and Alix.

"Excuse me, Monsieur Noir?" A sudden voice caught his attention.

Turning to the voice, he saw a middle-aged reporter with a recording device in her hand.

"Oh please," he smiled, "Monsieur Noir was my father, you can call me Chat."

The reporter nodded. "Very well, Chat. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure. I have the time."

"How do you feel about the latest Akuma attack?"

Tapping a clawed finger to his chin, Chat Noir thought. "Well, I feel as if Hawkmoth's getting more and more… aggressive. It's definitely not safe for anyone, reporter or not, to be outside during an Akuma attack."

"The latest attack lasted three hours, correct?"

"Yeah. But, everything's back to normal now. It's safe."

"Why do you think it took so long for you and Ladybug to defeat the Akuma?"

Chat Noir scoffed, "Well, it was because of her abilities. She was able to teleport anywhere in Paris—and able to turn anyone she touched into one of her servants. So, we had to think of somehow to get the Akuma from her without being touched."

"From the video footage we gathered, I trust that didn't go as planned?"

He shrugged. "Well, it's hard to fight someone who _constantly _wants to touch you. Especially when your power is based on touch as well. It was a bold _move _of Hawkmoth—she knows no personal space."

Nodding, the reporter continued, "Chat Noir, how do you feel about the recent rumours gathered around the notion that you may be a supervillain."

The question shocked Chat Noir so much that he took a step backwards. "What?"

"It seems that you are fighting Ladybug more than you are helping her." The reporter didn't even flinch at his shock. "Many Parisians are apprehensive as to where your loyalties lie."

"I'm not evil!" Chat Noir managed. "I'm working _with _Ladybug, not against her!"

The reporter didn't pause. "Was the battle so long today because you were actively trying to defeat her?"

"What? No! Why would I want to fight Ladybug?"

"Well, your powers are based on destruction, yes?"

"Well, yes—"

The reporter nodded. "Ladybug's is based on creation—the opposite of yours. She fixes what you destroy."

"She fixes what _everyone _destroys," Chat Noir corrected. "That's what her cure does!"

"The people of Paris want to know if they can trust you, Chat Noir." The reporter took a step forward, causing Chat Noir to step back. "They want to know if you're safe to be around—if they should fear you."

"I'm not dangerous!"

"You destroy the Eiffel Tower on _many _occasions," the reported said. "You have nearly killed Ladybug with your Cataclysm before. You destroyed the Arc De Trimophe today. How are you not dangerous?"

Chat Noir gulped. "Anything is dangerous if it's used in the wrong hands!"

"And are your hands the wrong ones, Chat Noir?" the reported demanded. "Do you expect the people of Paris to believe in a superhero who destroys _everything _he touches? How long until Hawkmoth Akumatises _you _and Paris is destroyed—"

"I would never—"

"How long until you turn tables and fight Ladybug _without _any Akuma interference? How long until you turn into a supervillain?"

"HEY! Cut it out!"

A flash of red landed in between the reporter and Chat Noir, who didn't realise he had backed away across the entire entrance. Blinking, Chat Noir looked down at Ladybug, who had fire in her eyes.

"Excuse me, Mlle. Ladybug," the reporter looked at Ladybug, "I was having an interview with Chat Noir."

"It looked more like an interrogation with false accusations to me." Ladybug crossed her arms.

Chat Noir glanced between the two women. "LB, it's fine—"

"It's _not _fine," Ladybug snapped. "She's accusing you of being the very thing you have sworn to defeat!"

"It's just questions—"

"That she has no right to ask." Ladybug turned back to the reporter. "Chat Noir has saved my life—and Paris—more times than you can count. I have no doubt on where his loyalties lie—he's my partner, and we work together. I place my life in him.

"Doubting where his loyalties lie is doubting where my trust lies," Ladybug continued. "The only reason he had ever fought me was because he was controlled by the Akuma—taking hits I cannot. Without him, there would be no Ladybug. Chat Noir is the _last _person you should suspect on being a supervillain."

The reporter held up her recording device. "How can you trust a man you haven't met in real life?"

"I have met him," Ladybug said. "We meet every time we do patrols, or fight an Akuma. Just because he wears a mask doesn't mean he's faking. Chat Noir is the most selfless person I have _ever _met, and he does _not _deserve the slander you people are giving him!"

All the words in Chat Noir's mind disappeared as Ladybug defended him. Eventually, he managed to blinked himself out of his haze.

"Ladybug, seriously, it's fine," he said. "She's just worried."

"She has no reason to be worried!" Ladybug turned to him. Her earring beeped in sync with his ring. "I trust you, kitty, and they should learn to do the same. The moment someone has doubt in us, the moment they won't trust us. And if they don't trust us, then we can't help them."

Chat Noir looked at her earrings, where only four spots remained. "Milady, your earrings…"

"I know." Uncrossing her arms, Ladybug turned back to the reporter. "Hawkmoth has no compassion for others, and no love for people—that's what makes him a villain. Chat Noir cares _too much _about others to even be _considered_ a villain. If he didn't care about others then, he wouldn't do what he does.

"Being a superhero is not easy," she said. "We have to put aside our civilians lives to save everyone—and we do it without complaining because it's _what is needed to be done. _We care about Paris, and about Parisians. But having people hate us will make our job a lot harder. False rumours need to stop spreading for not only us, but for the people who look up to us.

"It's okay to be worried." She smiled gently. "Everyone gets worried. But I assure you, Chat Noir is not who you should worry about."

Her earrings beeped again, as did his ring.

"Well, we have to go." Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir's arm. "Bug out!"

With only three minutes left, the two landed on a rooftop. Chat Noir blinked and looked at Ladybug, who was thinking deeply. "Uh, milady? I think it's time for this cat to hit his catnap. _Cat_ch you later!"

Before he could leave, Ladybug grabbed his arm.

"Chat?" she said. "Don't listen to them."

Pausing, Chat Noir smirked. "Come on, LB. Do I look like one to listen to others?"

Looking up at his cocky smile, Ladybug shook her head. "You're right. Sorry. Anyway, we should go before we change back."

"Wouldn't want you to swoon from my face, now would I?" Chat Noir purred.

Ladybug jokingly pushed him away. "Yeah, yeah, in your dreams."

"Always."

With a curt wave, Ladybug jumped off the building, using her yo-yo to pull her away from Chat Noir. Watching her disappear, he sighed with fondness.

_Did milady just defend me?_

* * *

Turns out that the reporter did use the interview she got from Chat Noir and Ladybug. It sparked many conspiracies about if Chat Noir was a villain or not, and about Ladybug's overprotectiveness.

Of course, Mlle. Bustier decided that this topic was _great _for a discussion in class.

As soon as Adrien stepped into the class, he looked to the board.

CHAT NOIR: POSSIBLE VILLAIN?

WHY OR WHY NOT?

Adrien paled.

"Dude, looks like you've seen a ghost," Nino joked as he sat down. Blinking himself from his shock, Adrien followed suit.

"Just lost in thought."

As soon as he got back after the interrogation by the reporter, Adrien found he couldn't sleep although his body begged him too. His mind was too preoccupied with Ladybug—though, that was not much of a surprise.

He tried to puzzle out why she would defend him. Well, she was a good-natured person, so it was pretty much easily to figure out _why, _but he wanted to know _how _she thought all those things about him.

Compassionate? Kind? Cares too much about others?

When Adrien spoke those words out loud, Plagg laughed through his mouthful of camembert.

"I don't think I've heard Chat Noir called that before."

"Thanks, Plagg."

Ladybug didn't need to defend him; he could've defended himself—he _was _a superhero after all. But the more he thought, the more he realised he would do the same for her. If someone was calling her a villain, he would _definitely _assure them she was not.

It only made sense that someone would think _he_ could be a villain.

Adrien thought he was good, he thought what he was doing was good—but maybe it wasn't? Maybe everyone saw him as a threat when he destroys something to free people? Maybe what he was doing wasn't good at all? All he was doing was following Ladybug, and everyone _loved _her. Then it mustn't be what he was doing… but him, himself?

Did Paris hate Chat Noir?

"Dude," Nino nudged him, "class is about the start."

Looking up, Adrien saw that most of the class had filed in already. Seconds before the bell rung, Marinette slammed opened the door and rushed to her seat.

"Girl," Alya joked, "I don't think I've seen your run so fast in your life."

Marinette wiped sweat from her brow. "I was running late so…" her voice trailed off as she read what was on the board. "Chat Noir isn't a villain!"

Mlle. Bustier looked up at Marinette as the bell rung. "And that is what we're going to be discussing today, students. Marinette, please sit down."

Embarrassed that she was standing, Marinette sat back down.

"I'm sure you all heard about the interview with Chat Noir yesterday, yes?" Mlle. Bustier wondered.

Marinette muttered quietly, "More like an interrogation."

"Can anyone summarise what happened in the interview?"

Alya raised her hand. "As the Ladyblogger, I was there myself. You can find the video on my Ladyblog!" Grabbing her phone, Alya opened to the Ladyblog and played her recording of the defense. Adrien, having not seen it before, was surprised that his mouth was open in shock for the majority of the video.

"Now class," Mlle. Bustier started, "I want everyone who thinks that Chat Noir is dangerous as a villain, go to the left wall. Everyone who thinks he isn't, go the right."

Marinette shot out of her seat and stood proudly at the right wall.

The class was divided. Chloé, Sabrina (who only joined the side with Chloé), Ivan, Lila, and Max stood at the left wall while Marinette, Alya, Nino, Rose, Juleka, Kim, Alix, Nathaniel, and Mylène all stood at the right wall.

Adrien was indecisive.

"Come on, Adrien, you need to pick a side," Mlle. Bustier encouraged. "If you don't pick a side, I will pick one for you."

"I don't know, Mlle. Bustier." Adrien said.

She nodded. "Well, you can go to the 'villain' side, since there's less people."

Joining the left side, Adrien tried to keep his distance from both Lila and Chloé—both who would not hesitate to hang off his arm.

"Now, I'll let the 'not a villain' side go first since they have more people," Mlle. Bustier said. "They'll say their point, then someone from the 'villain' side will have to counteract their point. It will, essentially, be a game of ping-pong."

Marinette nodded. "Al—alright."

Keeping Ladybug's words in his mind, Adrien decided that he _wasn't _going to speak. Though, he didn't need a long time to think of how he could be a villain—living with someone who didn't care for you tended to give you thoughts of how you were a terrible person.

"Well," Alya started off, "Chat Noir always comes to save people."

"False," Chloé interrupted. "He hasn't _always _been there."

Alya furrowed her brow. "Well, maybe he wasn't able too—superheroes have a life."

"Well, when it's between saving Paris and their social life, I know what I would choose."

"Chloé," Marinette said, "your secret identity's not a secret. You don't have to worry about facing repercussions for saving Paris if you missed, say, a family dinner.

"Besides, he always shows up—maybe not at the beginning of the battle, but he's there."

Chloé crossed her arms. "Uh, what about Style Queen? I didn't see any kitty there."

_To be fair,_ Adrien thought, _I was a victim._

"He…" Marinette blanked and blushed. "He could've lost his Miraculous?"

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloé sneered. "If he lost his Miraculous, that he _keeps_, why should he have it still?"

Adrien, forgetting what he decided, spoke up, "Maybe he didn't lose it on purpose?"

"You're supposed to be on _my _side, Adrikins!"

Mlle. Bustier spoke up, "Students! You're getting off-topic."

"Sorry, Mlle. Bustier," Marinette said. "Well, Chat Noir is too kind to be a villain."

Sabrina crossed her arms. "And how would you know that?"

Marinette scratched the back of her head as she spoke, "Er! Well…! You see… That's what I believe! Yeah, believe! From watching news reports…?"

"His power is literal destruction," Ivan said. "That's terrifying."

"But he only uses it to break the Akumas, or to break out of a trap!" Marinette protested.

Adrien muttered, "Yeah. But what about if he's mind-controlled by an Akuma again. He's nearly tried to kill Ladybug before."

Utterly heartbroken, Marinette hissed, "Everyone knows that what someone does under the influence of an Akuma is not their fault!"

"But it'd still be him," Adrien said. "Would accidentally killing Ladybug _not _make him into a supervillain?"

Adrien knew the answer.

If he harmed Ladybug, he didn't know if he could live with himself.

"You seem to expect Ladybug to sit down and die." Marinette crossed her arms, surprising Alya by the fact that she didn't stutter. "He trusts Ladybug to bring him back—and she's strong enough to fight him. She's managed to beat him a few times."

Adrien mused, "Well, yeah. But… do you not think that the fact that he's not needed, paired with the fact that Paris hates him, wouldn't make him crack?"

"Hold up? Why would Paris hate him?" Rose wondered. "He has saved us before!"

"And most of the class is on this side." Alya said. "The 'he's not a villain' side."

"Yeah. But you actually spent time with him before. Trapped in the school before, remember? Not everyone has."

Marinette fumed. "What do you mean he's 'not needed'? Ladybug needs him!"

"For morale boost, maybe. But she's capable of fighting on her own!"

"All of her plans would've failed if it wasn't for Chat Noir!"

"Yeah, but he's more of a hinderance than an asset! He keeps getting mind-controlled."

"By taking hits _for _Ladybug! He takes what she cannot, and she brings him back!"

"But he's not needed! How many times has he… died?" Adrien gulped. "Without him, Ladybug can still fight the Akuma and win—without Ladybug, he would have lost. She is needed. He isn't. And not being needed could make he realise he's not wanted, and makes him reflect to the evil side!"

Marinette stepped forward; her fists clenched. "Ladybug and Chat Noir are _partners! _They cannot fight without each other."

"They have before."

"That's a one-off!"

"It's happened many times."

"That doesn't mean he's a villain!" Marinette growled. "He's kind, compassionate, and caring. He fights for Paris, and for Parisians. There is _no way _that Chat Noir is a villain."

"Not yet," Adrien said. "Besides, how can someone with the power of destruction be kind, compassionate, and caring? He destroys all he touches! All he's good for is a moving target."

By that point, the class had stopped trying to interfere with the two. Even Mlle. Bustier's attempts at intervening had failed, the two being so fixated with their argument.

"Ladybug couldn't work without Chat Noir!" Marinette said, low. "And I will _not _let you tell me otherwise. They work together to defeat the villain. They work together to defeat Hawkmoth! Just because he may terrify you with his power doesn't mean he's bad. You don't know him!"

"And you do?"

Marinette paused. "…No…?"

"Exactly! No one here does! So why are we arguing whether or not he's bad?" Adrien asked. "Maybe he's confused about this and is trying to figure it out himself? We can't make judgements for someone who doesn't even know the answer to the question."

Lila spoke up, "My _best friend, _Ladybug, told me that even Chat Noir isn't immune to his Cataclysm. Isn't that the makings of a villain? Having power so bad, it can hurt yourself?"

Both Marinette and Adrien blinked.

_I don't think I've asked Plagg that yet._

"Ladybug didn't talk to you," Marinette muttered. "And she wouldn't tell you that."

Mlle. Bustier stood up. "Students! Students! That was a… wonderful argument. Now, I think you should all head to your seats and we can continue our lesson."

Glancing at Marinette, Adrien tried to catch her eye—but she wouldn't look at him. She was angry at him, so angry that her crush was forgotten.

As he slumped in his chair, Adrien sighed.

_She hates me now, doesn't she?_

_Why did she defend me so much?_

_It reminded me of…_

_Ladybug._

Shaking that thought from his mind, Adrien pulled out his textbook.

_Well, she did say she was a fan._

* * *

Chat Noir arrived ten minutes late to their patrol, which was unusual for him. But the second Ladybug laid eyes on him, she knew why he was.

"You've been thinking about the reporter's questions, haven't you?"

He balked. "Whatever makes you guess that, milady?"

"I know you, Chat," Ladybug said. "I can see it in your eyes."

Sighing, he shrugged. "They're valid questions."

"No, Chat, they're not."

"I know." He sighed once more, brushing a hand through his hair. "It doesn't help that we had a debate about it in school. So, it's not like I could avoid them."

_What a coincidence. _Ladybug mused. _So, did we._

"Well, the people who asked those questions don't know you." Ladybug lightly placed a hand against his cheek. "_I _know you, and I know you're good."

Chat Noir chuckled. "I think all of Paris knows you think that now, milady."

He paused for a moment. "Ladybug… why did you defend me like that? I could have dealt with it myself."

"Kitty, I saw how you were defending yourself," Ladybug sighed, "the reporter wouldn't have listened. Besides if it was me the reporter was insulting, I know you'd do the same for me."

"Milady, no one would insult you."

"And people shouldn't insult you, either, Chat." She crossed her arms. "You're not just my partner, Chat… you're my friend. And I cannot live with my friends being yelled at."

Chat Noir smirked. "Just a _fur_end?"

"Lucky you got that title," she said, jokingly. "That reporter had no right to ask you those questions, and I needed to remind her."

Looking up at him, Ladybug threatened. "So, don't you _dare _think about those questions—or think that you're not special. You're talent, funny, and the best partner I could _ever _work with."

"So, you admit it, I'm funny?"

"Keep that up and I'll eat my words."

Chat bowed and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Anything for you, milady."

Pulling her hand back, Ladybug ruffled his hair. "Silly kitty."

He smile at the motion. "I know, I'm _hiss_terical."

"You're about to be _hiss_tory with that pun."

"Did milady just make a pun?"

Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo. "No one will ever believe you."

"Ooh, that's _claw_ful of you, LB, just _claw_ful."

"If you make another cat pun, I'm ditching you on this patrol."

Chat Noir sulked. "Ah, bugaboo…"

"Come on," Ladybug nudged Chat Noir, "_we_ have a city to protect."

Following the spotted superhero, the two disappeared into the distance.

As they patrolled the dark streets of Paris, Chat Noir came a conclusion:

Supervillains would never protect their city.

But he would.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**(That awkward moment where you don't know how to characterise the characters…)**

**Adrien needs a new subscription for self-love—it's okay, Marinette has extra.**

**This was fun to write—and I got the bonus of looking up cat puns, which is **_**always **_**a bonus.**

**(I used Mlle. Instead of Miss. Because they're French.)**

**Like, my boy has the **_**perfect **_**backstory for a villain—but he's? Not? He flirts and makes bad cat puns?**

**Respect for Adrien Agreste 2K19.**

**I love the fact that his name is Cat Noir in the official English dub, but everyone's like **_**nope.**_

**Anyway, I don't know what else to write…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


End file.
